Multiverser at IS Academy
by devileva123
Summary: Time for a world that's both serious and fun at the same time. Let's see what happens when a multidimensional traveler replaces Ichika as the MC to Infinite Stratos. WARNING: OP self insert story made for fun. Flames will be ignored.


_A/N: Here is my new story. Why did I pick IS? Because I like the series and I am a Mecha Otaku at heart. If you see me writing about robot themed series, you now know why._

""= speech

''= thoughts

**Chapter 1 Multiverser and IS Academy**

I was getting a little nervous. I was being stared at by all the students in the class. Did I tell you I am the only male student at an all-girls school? Yep, every other person here is female. Why is that? Well only girls could use the IS until I showed up and this school is IS Academy.

"Congratulations on entering this school. I am your assistant teacher Ms. Yamada." Said an older woman with green hair and glasses as the board showed some image of her name.

"Eh. From today onward, you all are students here at IS Academy."

'No shit Sherlock what was your first clue.' I had that no duh look on my face.

"This school is a boarding school. So everyone will be together outside of class as well." Ms. Yamada said before going into an explanation of what an IS is and why we are here.

I looked over to see Houki sitting a few desks away from me. I waved at her when she looked at me. She just looked away after she noticed me.

Well, she hasn't seen me for six years but that's to be expected.

"Orimura." Ms. Yamada said to get my attention.

"Yes." I said focusing on class again.

"It's your turn for self-introductions."

I stand up so people can hear me.

"I'm Ken Orimura. My hobbies are kendo and robotics. I originally wanted to be a IS mechanic but after finding out I can pilot one, I want to become the best pilot I can be." I said with a serious face. Some of my classmates clapped as I sat down.

"Well I hope you can make it to your goal." Ms. Yamada said with a smile before going to the next student.

But that's when Chifuyu-nee entered the room causing the class to squeal.

Finally the hottest women in this world and the biggest source of incest fanfiction I've seen arrives.

'Please don't remind me. And she is our sister, man!' Ichika complains in my head.

'Quiet you! If you weren't a dumbass you could have gotten laid within a week of being here.' I retorted.

'Shut it." Ichika yelled before I blocked him out.

"Ah. Orimura-sensei. Is the meeting over?" Ms. Yamada asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I had you greet the class without me." Chifuyu-nee said as she stood behind the podium.

"It's no problem." Ms. Yamada said with a smile.

"I'm Orimura-sensei. It's my job to train you all in one year." Chifuyu-nee said which caused the class to go into a frenzy.

"It's been a while Chifuyu-nee." I said with a smile.

"Call me Orimura-sensei at school." Chifuyu-nee said as she tried to punch me but I blocked it with my hand.

"There's no need for violence, Orimura-sensei." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"If Orimura-kun is Orimura-sensei's little brother that could explain why he can use an IS." One classmate whispered to another.

Chifuyu-nee got everyone to focus before going off on what she has planned for use. After that it was break time.

I was on my tablet designing the new form Byakushiki will have when I reveal myself as a Multiverser. Then Houki came up to me.

"Can we talk?" She asked nervously.

"Ok." I said as I turned off my tablet and we left the room. We ended up on the roof.

"It's been six years and I can still recognize you. How have you been?" I said as I leaned on the railing.

"I've been fine. You?" Houki asks.

"Fine as well. I'm still trying to catch up to your sister." I said with a sigh.

"I've heard one of your designs got picked up by some company in Europe."

"Yeah, made some nice money to. But enough about me, I see you've grown into a very attractive woman." I said with a smile.

"Y-you think so." Houki said with a bright blush on her face as she fidgeted with her hair.

"Yes. I would be jealous of any guy that can win your heart."

Before Houki could respond the bell rang.

"Well we should get back to class." I said as I walked back to class.

"Yeah." Houki said nervously as she fallowed me.

The next class was about basic systems of the IS.

"Does anyone have a questions?" Ms. Yamada asked after finishing her speech.

I smiled as an idea formed in my head. I raised my hand.

"Yes. Orimura." Ms. Yamada said.

"Ms. Yamada are you single?" Was the words that came from my mouth through a shit eating grin.

"Wha!" Was Ms. Yamada's response as she had a hysteric look on her face and the class went into a frenzy.

"So Ms. Yamada is Orimura's type." Said some of the girls.

"Kennnn!" Chifuyu-nee said with an angry tone as she tried to punch me. Unfortunately for her I grab her by the arm and shoulder and judo flipped her to the ground.

"Sorry Orimura-sensei. It was just a joke." I said with a playfully smile. All the girls sighed in relief but Ms. Yamada still had a look of shock on her face.

"You've gotten better but your joke just gave you detention." Chifuyu-nee said as she got up.

I noticed Cecillia didn't look happy.

It was during a break while I was working on my tablet when Cecillia talked to me.

"May I have a moment?" Cecillia said, trying to get my attention.

"Hmm." I said as I move my focus to the British girl.

"How rood. Do you not know who I am?" Cecillia said with an annoyed tone.

"Cecilia Alcott. Representative candidate of England. Pilot of the long range third generation IS Blue Tears. You got the second highest score on the entrance exam this year." I said in retort.

"I see that you know who I am. But for your information I have the highest score. And that's because I am the only one to defeat an instructor." Cecillia said boastfully.

"No, I have the highest because I defeated the instructor with one move." I said with a smile.

"You defeated an instructor and in one move! I doubt that and I was the one with the highest score." Cecilla said with a smirk.

"You had the highest score out of the girls. And it's true." I said as I stood up to look her in the eye, though I had to look down because of the height difference.

Before this escalated the bell rang.

"We will finish this later." Cecillia huffed before going back to her seat.

It was after school and I was walking to my room with a mob of girls fallowing behind me.

I smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Look! It's Orimura-sensei!" I yelled as I pointed off to the side.

"Where?" The girls said as they look at the direction I was pointing at.

When they realized I lied and turned back to where I was standing I was gone.

"Where did he go?" the girls asked themselves.

After a bit more walking I was standing in front of my room. I could hear the shower running.

'Time to do the smart thing and not just walk in.' I said as I knocked on the door.

'Well sorry for being an idiot.' Ichika retorted.

After a few minutes Houki opened the door in her kendo clothes.

"Ken what are you doing here?" Houki asked as she was shocked to see me.

"This is my room." I said showing her the paper with the room info on it.

"But it's indecent for a boy and a girl of our age to room together." Houki said with a shock filled face.

"I know but there are only so many places they could put me. I say it was a miracle that we are roommates because if I was paired with someone else it would have gotten out of hand." I explained.

"I see. Then come in." Houki said nervously with a blush as she invited me in.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I entered the room and sat on the bed closest to the door.

"So nothing indecent happens, we need to set some ground rules." Houki said as she became serious again.

"Why don't we hang something on the door to let us know that one of us is indecent?" I said in suggestion.

"That sounds like a good idea." Houki said in agreement.

With that out of the way I avoided getting called a perv and having a wooden sword crack my skull open.

It was the next morning when Houki woke up and saw me doing my morning exercises. I was doing one hand handstand pushups while balancing on top of my desk chair. The only thing I was wearing was a pair of shorts.

Houki was just staring at me with a red blush on her face as sweat dripped off my fit body.

"Like what you see?" I said as I stared back at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Houki said in denial as she looked away.

"Sorry couldn't resist." I said with a laugh as I moved my body so I was standing on my feet again.

"It's not funny." Houki pouted.

"Fine, fine. After I take a shower lets go get breakfast." I said as I grabbed my stuff to take the shower.

After about a half hour, we were in the cafeteria eating our breakfast.

"Houki, do you want to come with me to the market after school today to get ingredients?" I asked as I ate.

"Why do you want to do that?" Houki asked with a curious tone.

"I like to make my own meals is all and I thought that if I bring you I can get stuff you like as well." I said as I smiled at Houki.

"If you insist." Houki said with a happy tone in her voice.

"Then it's settled. I'll meet you at the train after school." I said as I finished my food.

As I was leaving, I passed Chifuyu-nee.

'Have fun girls.' I smiled.

Before class started Chifuyu-nee made an announcement.

"In two weeks, we will have the representative matches. The representative will not only represent the class in the matches up also go to student council meetings. I will now take nominations."

"I nominate Orimura." One girl said as she raised her hand.

"I second that." Said another girl.

"I don't mind." I said nonchalantly.

"But I do!" Cecillia yelled as she stood up.

"I will not have a boy be our representative. I will not take this for a whole year. I will not take this lying down." Cecillia said with an angry tone.

"Then how about a match. Winner becomes the class rep." I said as I stood up to look at Cecillia.

"That sounds lovely, but if you lose on purpose I will make you my servant no my slave!" Cecillia said as she pointed to me.

"A bet, huh. Then what would I get if I win?" I asked with a curious tone.

"I doubt you could win, but what would you want? I, Cecillia Alcott, will do anything with in my power if you win." Cecillia said boastfully as she walked up to me.

"How about an eye for an eye. If I win you become my maid for the rest of our time here at the Academy." I stated boldly.

"Fine then. Loser becomes the winner's servant for the rest of the time we are at IS Academy." Cecillia said as she looked me in the face.

"Then it's settled then. Arena 3 should be open on Monday, we'll have the match then. Orimura and Alcott I want both of you to be ready, got it." Chifuyu-nee said as she sanctioned our duel.

"Yes ma'am." Cecillia and I said in unison.

_A/N: I will be writing this series and my Kill La Verser story episode by episode to keep them simple and easier to fallow._


End file.
